


A Love as Old as Time.

by moon_goddess_118



Category: Clash of the Titans (2010), Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004), The Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: 17th Century, 467 A.D., Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ancient Greece, Dreams, F/M, Flashbacks, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Love Triangles, Modern Era, Tragic Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: Clarice Starling has been having strange dreams, visions of a past life and all her dreams have a man that wears the same face as the one who is helping her with a case:Hannibal Lecter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal Lecter:  
> Draco.  
> Tristan.  
> Rochefort. 
> 
> Clarice Starling:  
> Soteira  
> Ophelia Castus  
> Isabella

**Chapter One: The Dreams and The Man.**

Clarice Starling jolted awake, sitting up and panting heavily in the darkness of her room. Her sheets were soaked with her sweat and tangled around her legs like vines. Her hands were trembling, something that always happens when she had a nightmare or a very vivid dream. She rubbed her face, pushing her hair back and away from her face as she slowly regained control of her breathing. Clarice took a deep breath, held and released it, she glanced at her hands once she had removed them from her hair and let out another sign when she saw that they were no longer shaking.

Clarice untangled herself from the sheets and made her way towards the bathroom. She flipped the switch, turning on the lights and almost blinding herself with the brightness. Rubbing her eyes, Clarice made her way towards the shower but coming to a complete stop when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

A tear-streak face reflected on the reflective surface of the mirror. Eyes, red from crying, widen in bewilderment at the state of her face. Clarice slowly raised a hand to her face and touched her cheek, pulling it away to look dumbly at the wet pad of her fingers. She ran her other hand through her hair as she tried to remember what could have made her cry in her sleep, but all she got was confused imagines and a piercing headache.

 _I better get ready to met Doctor Lecter._ Clarice thought to herself as she turned back to the task of getting ready to head to work.  _The Good Doctor hates it when one is late for a meeting._

 

**Baltimore State Hospital**

Clarice walked through the empty corridor, making her way towards the room that holds the only cell in the entire Hospital and the only person inside that lone cell in that giant room is the one man that the young trainee can't handle or read. 

Doctor Hannibal Lecter.

Probably didn't help that he use to be a psychiatrist who was damn good at reading people and getting into their minds. Clarice was still sore about that little stunt he pulled on the first day they met and she felt a slight sense of pleasure knowing that she had unnerved him when she had challenged him to use that talent on himself. Something had changed between them since that day, it was almost like Hannibal had admired Clarice for that little challenge she had dealt him. 

 _Probably not use to people telling him to use that so prized talent on himself, to see if he liked what he saw._ Clarice thought, bemused as she remembered the surprised expression on his face before it changed back to that blank expression so quick that she had almost believed that she had image that expression on his face.  _Let alone a female trainee who still not use to talking to crazy killers._

Clarice reached the doors that leads into the room which was guarded by two guards who were dressed in heavy armor and carrying big guns. She wanted to roll her eyes at the paranoid nature of Alana Bloom and Frederick Clinton but knew that would have come off rude. Clarice knew how dangerous Hannibal Lecter was but something told her that the good Doctor isn't going anywhere anytime soon, not when he's getting a visitor that intrigued him so much.

And Clarice knows that she intrigued the good Doctor, she'd seen it in the way he watches her and listens to her when she talks. His eyes catching every little movement that she makes, with every little breath that she inhales and exhales. The young Trainee also knows that the Doctor takes great pleasure in taking her scent, Clarice had caught him multiple times breathing in her scent whenever she made a mistake of getting to close to him. Clarice could see that her scent drove him wild, gave him great pleasure, she heard it in the way he gave that quiet moan and she would blush as he would look at her with a heated look in his eyes. 

Clarice internally shake herself as she handed over her weapon and purse to the guards before going in.  _Easy, Clarice. He's about as bad as any man can get and you'll only get hurt if you played with the fire he gives off._

"Hello, Clarice."

 _And it doesn't help that the man has such a sexy voice!_ Clarice thought to herself with a groan as she stood before the now closed door, her eyes landing on the man within the glass cell.  _Damn, that voice should be illegal._

Clarice gave the doctor a pleasant smile as she walked towards him, making her way towards the only chair sitting there. "Hello, Doctor Lecter. I hoped you slept well."

"Much better than you did, Clarice." Hannibal stated, making Clarice jolt at his words. 

She narrowed her eyes at him.  _I hate it when he does that and he knows it._ She sighed and crossed her arms under her breasts. "Alright, what gave me away?"

Hannibal reached over and laid his hand on the glass, staring down at her. "Your eyes are still red and puffy."

Clarice reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the small compact mirror that she carries. She opened it up and glance into the mirror, seeing that her eyes were indeed still red and puffy. "Damn, I thought I masked that good enough to fool everyone."

"You can't fool me, Clarice." Hannibal said, keeping his hand on the glass, drawing Clarice's attention to it. "Who have been given you dreams, Clarice?"

Clarice finally allowed herself to look closely at the man that stood on the other side of the glass container. She always felt like she was at the Zoo, watching a Predator watched her as it prowled it's cage but she never really felt safe even though there was a barrier between her and the beast. 

His face was beautiful in a cold, symmetrical, strange and compelling way, hinting at northern origins. His features seemed to be chiseled in alabaster, lean, and regal and precise, betraying wisdom and knife-sharp intelligence. Sandy brown, thick hair was neatly combed to enhance the wide forehead, complimented by prominent arcades that cast his fascinating, deep set hazel eyes into a veil of obscurity. His high, pronounced cheekbones and the straight, narrow nose emanated refinement and quiet determination. His mouth itself, enhanced by the pointed chin, seemed even more compelling, because of its sensuous, yet somehow cruel lips, that reveal white, even teeth. His skin, although holding a charming olive hue, held some rough lines of a skin brushed by the cold winds of the unforgiving Baltic Sea.

Even though he was dressed in that ghastly white jumpsuit, Hannibal Lecter was still a handsome man but something was slowly forming in her mind's eyes as she continued to stare at the Doctor. Images started to form and become crystal clear. She remembered some of them from the dreams that have been haunting her. And her eyes slowly widen in startlement as three images, the shadowy silhouettes of three men that always appeared to her in her dreams, became very, very clear to her. 

Despite all three of the men were dressed differently, even had their hair styled different and all three had different facial hair, they were still the same man before her.

Clarice whispered a single word, a word that made Hannibal rested the other hand on glass container, joining the other one resting there as he continued to watch her.

"You."

 


End file.
